


Daddy.

by MrsStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, So does Louis lol, Teasing, Top Harry, daddy!harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsStyles/pseuds/MrsStyles
Summary: It was frustrating.Yes!It really was. you can't really blame him beacuse when someone constantly calls you daddy in their most sexiest yet so so innocent voice, turning you on and that someone being his best friend made it even worse.Louis has been teasing harry since a year now. it was when he caught harry watching some dirty porn with #daddykink, he couldn't really contain his urge to embarrass him to death.but enough was enough now. a year of having boners in public as well as home and wanking off to the thought of louis calling him daddy and actually meaning it, he have had enough. he was gonna show him how much of a daddy he could be.





	Daddy.

"Harryyyyy......Harryyy...wake up, I'm hungry!!!" Louis whined as he hopped on to the bed beside Harry. Out of all Harry's habits, the only that didn't seem to go away was sleeping naked. It was really awkward at first, I mean watching a man walking in your house naked would obviously make one feel uncomfortable right? Wrong. 

It was really hot watching Harry roam in their house only with his ridiculous bandana on and nothing else. And Louis didn't know what made it seem so hot but damn, it was. It was toned down as the years passed as Harry saw louis slight awkward-Aka Turned on- gesture. But sleeping naked never changed. Which Louis was thankful for, yet too embarrassed to admit that he found his flat mate/best friend god damn sex on legs.

Buuut. 

It all happened one day.

Louis was so sure Harry wasn't going to be home today so he bought his 'girlfriend' over. It wasn't like Harry didn't like her, he himself felt awkward to bring his girlfriend home when he was having boners over his best friend. 

Ew. 

No kissing in front of Harry was the rule and they strictly followed it. He slowly opened the door letting Danielle walk in. He winced when her heels tipped on the floor but ignored it as they moved in. After Louis was sure that Harry wasn't home he quickly pulled Danielle in his room and kissed her. His head was filled with Harry and he just wanted to clear it all up. Thus confusion was leading him to no where but build up intense amount of tension between him and Harry.

He kicked his shoes of and pushed her in to the bed as he crawled over her to nibble at her neck and thats when he heard.

"Daddyyy....." I quite recorded voice moaned from the room aside. The walls weren't too thick so he could clearly hear the string of moans leave the persons mouth. He stiffened and pulled away from her within seconds, getting up off bed as she looked at him confusingly.

"Hey? What happen?.." She asked. Don't get him wrong Danielle was a nice girl, really beautiful and he didn't want to break her heart but honestly he didn't feel anything between them, no spark, no butterflies, no nothing. And whats the point to keep her leading to no where, right?

"Danielle...I can't do this...." He spoke, voice almost inaudible.

"W-What....can't you do?" She looked so confused. Sad, afraid somewhat. But after seven months of a good healthy relationship and attachment and trust, anyone can be broken.

"This.....us...its not working for me." He said moving a finger back and forth between them.

"Oh"

And louis felt absolutely pathetic after he let her leave and not even apologising to her. Oh god he was such an idiot. But nevertheless she would be more heartbroken if he kept leading her on, which would have been both unfair for her as well as him. 

"Oh daddy...uh..yes..yes"

There it was, the moans again and his dick throbbed hard by just hearing them. Harry was definitely home and was watching some kinky porn. 

Fuck.

He moved to Harry's room and slowly creaked the door open and his soul left his body after seeing what was behind it.

There was Harry lying on the bed with his dick in his hand as he was furiously jerking himself off and moaning like an actual porn star. And if louis was not fucking turned on then, he was definitely now. His dick gave him a painful throb watching Harry work on his dick. It was so Hot. So fucking hot that Louis forgot the breath. He quickly made his way to his room and entered the shower jerking off his own member. He was loud during orgasms so he knew he would have to cover it up somehow. He couldn't fucking believe that he was coming to his best friend's thoughts. Oh god it was so filthy yet such a turn on for him. 

"Ha-Harry!!!" He moaned imagining Harry pleasing him. And something was missing, of course Harry himself was missing but he just need something, a little bit of a push to his orgasm, and then it clicked.

"Ah..D-Daddy...oh...." He moaned out loud, he quite liked the taste of the word in his tongue and liked imagining Harry fuck him as he called him Daddy over and over again, lot more than he should. And shit this was all so fucking dirty. Louis had never done this before, fuck he didn't even think he was gay months ago until Harry had to make him question himself.   
For last time louis yelled out Harry's name and came harder than ever in the shower. He had a really powerful orgasm, really, he felt a bit dizzy and fuzzy of a moment but handled it up. 

He came out wiping his hair and and sat on his bed thinking what just happened. For one he was so sure he was gay or bisexual may be but it didn't matter he still wanted Harry and second was he wanted Harry to fuck him so bad. He wanted to call him Daddy and make Harry call him his baby. His dick twitch just at the tough of it gave louis so many chills. 

But nothing is so easy to get, now, is it? Harry loved being called Daddy and Louis was gonna give him that. As a cunning best friend he was he smirked and THAT became the very first day when Louise called 'Daddy' while eating dinner and Harry almost choked on his pasta when he did. Thats when it began, Louis little game of calling Harry his own big 'Daddy'.

It was a year later now and the urge to make Harry sit down on the bed and ride him to oblivion was froming in Louis like fuck. He wasn't sure if Harry was even into him because it was seriously high time and he was feeling these more than just lust towards Harry which scared him, alot. 

Little did he know that Harry was dying from inside, not literally, I mean seriously it was frustrating. No! it really was. You can't really blame him beacuse when someone constantly calls you daddy in their most sexiest yet so so innocent voice, turning you on and that someone being his best friend made it even worse.

Ever since louis started calling Harry 'Daddy' it made his life a sinful hell, he can't even remember how many times he has jerked off on it. It was so fucking wrong but he wanted to do it, fuck louis while being called daddy, it was his greatest kink but last time he checked Louis was straight. Sure he broke up a year ago and didn't have any girlfriend for a long time, he was still unsure. He himself was single for fucks sake. His loneliness and Louis' torture was gonna take over him some day, he was so sure. 

But fuck Louis was in his bed now, he himself was naked and louis was in nothing but his joggers. God....he had to fucking fix this before the tension in between them swallows both of them up 

"Louuu.....I'm sleepingggg..." He whined back at him groaning loud and pulling the blanket over his head.

"Harry...C'mon, I'm fucking starving here..." He was seriously hungry and dying of dehydration. Not really, he just loves to exaggerate a little.

When he received silence again he smirked and decided to play his good card.

He bend down towards Harry ear and blew lightly their feeling Harry shiver under him making his smirk grow more.

"Oh Daddy...I'm really hungry....." He whisper moaned in Harry's ear and licked his earlobe. And fuck that was so hot. Shit shit.....Harry felt himself twich in his pants and that's how he was half hard at 7 in the fucking morning. He turned towards Louis to face him with a shocked and orgasmic expression. 

"Y-You can't j-just say that Louis." He stammered. Fuck he felt so week.

"I can say whatever the fuck I want. Now make me breakfast." He scoffed of one last time and left the room leaving Harry with wide eyes and a half Hard cock. He groaned and left the bed hissing at the coldness of the room. The bastard left the A/C and the window on. Ugh... 

He took a shower, Dressed up and headed downstairs to see louis sitting on the island with an apple between his teeth as he chewed on it. 

"Heyyy...." Harry spoke and took his apron from the table.

"What are you making?" Louis asked because he was in a mood for pancakes and not some sick scramble again.

"Scramble....the usual?" Tossing his spoons he took out all the necessary things and lit the gas on.

"Ugh....Harry, you literally make that everyday. I want pancakes. Please???" He asked showing his glossy blue eyes and how could Harry say no to those eyes he fell for the moment he entered his house. 

"Okay Lou. Don't make it a habit though." He spoke and it really was a momish line 

"Ew...you sound like mom." He joked and they both laughed. But he was so ready for the next thing to say.

"Anyway. Thank you...Daddy." He teased one last tine before going into the living room giggling as Harry stopped his every moment. 

Oh for fucks sake he just wanked less than an hour ago. How could he be so aroused again. Go help his hormones and his bloody filthy kink. But seriously louis has given him boners in every possible awkward places. From malls to parks. From concerts to in front of parents (god this one was embarrassing, he had to hear an hour long lecture about the 'it' topic from his mother at the age of twenty fucking one). For Harry it didn't matter where, he was turned on this instant when the word 'daddy' fell off louis' mouth. And as to Louis he enjoyed every part of it. Thoroughly.

A part of Louis himself was so fucking turned on for Harry but the oaf never understood Louis' innuendos whenever he teased him. He was getting frustrated day by day but was stubborn enough to not make the next move. He wanted Harry to be the one approaching. He wanted Harry to come to him with all of his frustrating that had been pending up since a whole year, And just take it out all on him. Oh how bad he wanted that. 

But anyway they were still best friends and Harry did everything Louis asked him to (except for the whole 'fucking' part, because he never asked him. Oops) and Louis always listened to Harry. They had a really good relationship. Outings, clubbing and goofing around was what they did always. They together were like a power couple. Whole and complete. 

Harry knew that he never had a chance with Louis', and c'mon Louis was straight for gods sake. As he thought so. He flipped the pancake and smiled at the perfection of it. He loved perfection, may be that's why he liked Louis so much. Because believe it or not, Louis was definition of perfection. He had these facial features which could only be described as beautiful. Words lack of Harry when it comes to describe Louis. Pure, utter perfection brought to life. And it wasn't just Louis' looks that made Harry adore him but also his nature. He was always so sassy and bubbly, but quite mature too when it was needed. Louis wasn't stupid or careless, okay may be a little shameless but caring and kind at the same time. He was a ture beautifull human, inside out. Perfection, isn't it? 

"Lou!! You're pancakes are ready!!!" Harry called him and Louis jolt up from the couch running to the kitchen with a growling stomach and hungry soul, like literally.

"Thank god!! Was thinking I'd starve to death today!!" Louis teased and sat on the chair grabbing his perfect round pancake with apple syrup. ( their honey and maple one was finished due to Niall visiting their place couple of days ago, bastard) 

"No way!! Couldn't let you die now, can we?" Harry smiled and sat in front of him munching his own food.

"Aww....thats so sweet of you daddy." He teased and dived into his pancake making Harry go stiff at the call of daddy. 

He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply slipping his spoon in the plate with a cringy noise. Can he just not...

"Lou......can you just....not call me that." He kind of pleaded, still trying to be sane.

"Call you what?" Okay now he was playing innocent.

"Seriously, Louis? Don't bloody act all innocent now, you pretty much know what I'm talking about. Can't you see how much it bothers me?" He was getting riled up on.

"But you surely enjoy it when those twinks moan it out." Louis pouted. He knew he was being ridiculous but Harry never gave him the response he wanted when he surely jerked off on it when he watched porn. 

"That's the difference Louis, those-those are porn stars and you....." He trailed off. Not really thinking what he's saying because he was just so frustrated right now. He couldn't explain it to Louis and Louis wouldn't understand.

"I'm what? Not good enough for you? Or not twink enough for me to call you daddy? Oh wait I guess you just don't like me calling you daddy because those are the beautiful and gorgeous boys you watch and I'm just a pathetic nobody. Poor me." He snapped. Harry was taken back by Louis' outcome. He did not expect him to think this way. And no, Louis was way more better than those slutty pornstars he's watched. Louis is way more gorgeous and beautiful than they could ever be. But he is his friend. Best one. It was so wrong to think this way about each other but they still did. It was quite clear now but Harry's stupid mind was still confused.

"W-What? What are you going on about?" Harry asked him. Confusion and irritation on his face.

"Now, who's the one playing innocent?huh?" Louis asked getting really angry now. "You know what? Fuck you. I can't fucking take this anymore." He hissed and stood up, really frustrated with Harry's dumbness. How could someone not understand things when it was pretty much clear. 

"What the fuck? You can't take it? Well its me who cant take, when you constantly call me...me......" 

"What? Can't even say it out loud, Daddy?" 

And that it. He was so done with this.

Harry stood up making the chair fall down with a thud and grabbed Louis by his waist pinning him to the nearest wall hard enough to make a loud sound next door.

"What the fuck do you want Louis? Huh? I fucking need to know now. Its been a year and all I've though about is fucking you, fucking you so hard but you're my best friend and you're-you're straight, but you confuse me so fucking much. What do you want, just tell me already!!" He spoke in Louis' ear, hiding his face in Louis' crook smelling his scent.

"I...I......." Louis was expirencing loss of words and hyperventilation. Extreme one. He was looking everywhere but Harry. His neck was sweaty and cheeks flushed red due to the blush rising up. Harry's words were so clear and dirty that on his inside Louis was screaming

Fuck me Fuck me Fuck me!!!

Heat creeped his cheeks when Harry opened his mouth to speak again. But this time it held dominance and anger in it. 

"You WHAT?! Huh? Why do you keep doing this Louis? I want to know, now!! Its literally aching me to not fuck you here itself, But the only thing I want to know is, Why do you keep calling me Daddy, when you don't fucking mean it." 

And fuck, Louis was getting off on this, Harry's anger. It was so hot. Harry's red face, eyebrows forrowrd and an unknown essence of charm in it.

"I mean it." I low, very very low whisper left Louis' lips before he could realise. He slapped his hand over his mouth and looked down at his feet suddenly finding them interesting 

"What?" Harry growled, he surely heard it but wanted to hear it more clear and out loud.

"N-Nothing.....Harry just please leav-" 

"Don't fuck with me Louis, just tell me what you fucking said." He demanded. But lous just shook his head trying to get out of Harry's grasp. Damn it was tight. 

"FINE.....I fucking mean it, When I call you Daddy. I meant it every single time and you never fucking bothered to confront me about it but now. You're so slow Harry, this could have been ages ago if you're weren't so fucking blind. Every single time Harry- " He leaned closer to Harry's ear. "- I wanted you to fuck me so bad. I thought so much about it. I wanted you to be my Daddy. Want to call you Daddy. Pl-Please Harry......" He confessed and Harry was stunned. He never knew Louis was gay? And on top of that he was attracted to Harry. And fuck he wanted to call him Daddy. Holy shit, Harry realised that he has everything he wants right now. This man in his arms, is the one he's been wanking to. This man in his arms is the one he imagined to fuck over and over again. He literally was in for a treat.

"Yeah? You wanna be my baby? Huh Lou? I could make you feel so good, fuck you better than anyone else has, better than with any girl you ever had." He whispered spoke and grinded his hips on to Louis' earning a loud moan leaving the older mans lips.

Fuck

Fuck

Fuck

This was everything Louis wanted since a long and and fuck he literally has the man grinding on him. Holy hell he was gonna loose his shit.

"O-Oh....." Louis' moan broke as Harry grinded harder on him. They were enjoying this so much. All of their sexual tension was just coming out and it felt so good. They both were in their own heaven. Mind fogged up and crotches rubbing against each other with such a delicious feeling. Harry never wanted it to let go. He was moaning and biting Louis' neck when it came again.

"D-Daddy....ahh..." Louis stuttered threading his fingers through Harry luscious curly hair.

"Fuck baby....you're gonna be good? Huh? Gonna be my good little slut. Yeah?"

"Of c-course Daddy....your little slut." 

And with that Harry smashed his lips to Louis'. Licking all over his lips. Tasting every bit of them as he imagined he would. And god his lips were heaven. Better than anyone's Harry ever had to kiss. It tasted like strawberry and maple syrup. So sweet and delightful. He brushed his tongue over Lou' bottom lips wanting him to open his mouth for him. It was like a electric spark when their tongues met. Perfectly moving with each other, tasting each other. Louis brought his both hands to Harry's neck and gripped it tightly never wanting to let go. Harry's hands were on louis' waist, digging his fingertips into it to leave marks. Everything was so heated and intimate.

"lets get this to bed, yeah?" He asked and Louis nodded like his life depended upon it.

"Y-Yeah, that'd be great." He smiled and felt pressure against his thighs as Harry picked him up wrapping his legs around Harry's lean, muscular waist and moved to the bedroom, not leaving their lips for once.

Harry body was aching for it now. To get inside Louis, to feel his hot, smooth walls around him. His nails digging into this back and leaving dark red scratches to leave out his marks. 

He dropped Louis in the bed and crawled in top of him taking in this delicious sight in front of him. He looked into those deep blue eyes of his, taking in how dark and lustful the looked. He dipped his head and kissed where Louis shoulder met his neck. Moving his tongue to his sharp cheekbones. Sucking behind his ear he left a huge mark to make Louis remind of this till days, as if the soreness of his bum wasn't going to. 

Louis was all a mess due to Harry's creation on him. He was writhing and burning up to every touch of Harry's lips, Harry's hands, whole of Harry. 

"Daddy, please......" He whined to get some more from Harry.

"Yes baby...just a minute." He whispered seductively and ripped Louis joggers off kissing his hip, making Louis arch his back.

Harry was not surprised to see Louis wearing nothing under those joggers, he slowing brought his big huge hands to Louis length and started to stroking it. That made Louis grip the sheets in fist and moan out loud.

"That's right baby....moan for me...moan for daddy..." He whisper growled and started stroking faster.

"D-Daddy....I'm...I'm not gonna last...I..." He desperately needed release and Harry wasn't really helping him with that.

"Oh yeah?......how about this then.." And without any warning Harry inserted two of his fingers into Louis tight warm hole. He started to move them, scissoring him open.  
Louis gripped his back digging his nails into Harry's back, leaving red wet scratches. 

"F-Fuck, so good... Uh uh....love your fingers daddy..." 

Harry kept thrusting his fingers avoiding that particular spot driving Louis insanely mad. He tried pushing back on his fingers, earning a hard slap on is arse.

"Don't be greedy baby....Or daddy's going to punish you." Harry scolded and jolted his fingers into his arse hitting Louis' prostate as he yelled out like crazy.

"Such a slut, hearing me watching porn and seducing me this whole time. My dirty slut, arent you?"

"Yeah..daddy..your dirty slut. Only for you."

"That's right. Only mine baby. Dare if anyone touches you like this. Dead would be the only word to describe their state. You're Mine." A growls escaped Harry's lips as he bit to Louis skin. Sucking a huge lovebite all over the places. His collarbone, chest, neck, nipples, marking everywhere as his.

"Mine."

"FUCK.....Daddy, please I'm ready. Fuck me, please fuck me..." Louis begged, half crying. Tears spilling out from his eyes, shaking his head constantly due to the ignorance of Harry's fingers to his prostate. He was just so desperate now that every little shift made his skin jump. 

Harry somehow managed not to cry out at Louis begging for him, because it was LOUIS. BEGGING. It was enough for him to undress himself within seconds and thrust into Louis, hard. The smaller boy screamed and grasped Harry's neck keeping himself still for his daddy. Harry was practically in heaven. Tight, warm walls of Louis surrounding him, this was closest to heaven. He didn't move stayed still and looked underneath, Louis had his eyes shut close sweat glistening his body and looking so damn fuckable. But he wanted to look into his eyes. Those blue hues he fell for. He could only imagine how beautiful they would look now.

"Lou..baby, look at me. Open your eyes doll." Harry cooed and it was a miracle how calm he sounded when he was INSIDE Louis.

Eyeslashes flickered and eyes met. Nothing could be more beautiful than Louis' eyes, except for Louis himself of course. His eyes were teary and red around the blue and it looked so amazing that drove Harry to sun and beyond.

"M-Move...please.." The smaller boy begged again not being able to take so much of teasing.

"Yeah baby... So beautiful, So fucking gorgeous. Could fuck you all day. Wanna be inside you all day". Harry growled as he admired Louis' body, and then pulled out thrusting it back into louis, making the boy beneath cry out.

"Yes..Yes daddy...fuck, Harder. Want it harder. Please daddy." Louis cried taking a firm hold on stronger man's arm as he kept abusing louis' prostate. Hitting the same spot making his body jolt up, goosebumps rising on his whole body. The thrusts became faster and harder, the sound of skin slapping against skin was heard. 

Both of them couldn't contain their loud moans when they felt close. Shouts of daddy and lou fuck were echoing into whole apartment. It was incredible. They both matched their rhythms as they rocked back and forth. Harry was huge and fucking thick, louis could feel it, hard and deep it was such a good feeling of being full of him. The tip constantly nudging and hitting his prostate. His legs turned jelly and he felt the heat coil into his stomach.

"D-Daddy..I..I-Ahh-I'm close." He gulped loud. "Need to come please...C-Can I?" And fuck the begging was already sending Harry over the edge but Louis asking him permission to come was too fucking much. 

"Come for daddy...." He growled loud, almost sounding animalistic. He grabbed Louis in his arms tightly and have a harsh powerful thrust which had louis screaming daddy and coming so hard and strong. This was the most powerful orgasm he's ever had and it felt so good. Almost like being in bliss. Harry's thrust became sloppy and louis clenched his hole, tightening around Harry's cock, enough for Harry to leave a string of moans as he came inside the beautiful tiny boy under him. 

Harry collapsed beside louis to find his eyes fogged up, he was in subspace. Smile plastered on his lips as he stared at nothing. 

"Lou? Baby? Where are you?" Harry asked. He knew how to deal with this. He's been with a few people who went like this after sex. It was just overstimulation their body had to take. Louis never had such a powerful orgasm and now it was all sweet and warm.

"I...I don't know. 'S warm." Louis whispered. 

"Come back to me baby. We can watch a movie and have some popcorn after this. A movie marathon, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Harry said back. Running his finger tips over the perfect boys features, sharp cheekbones, hollow cheeks, smooth skin. All gorgeous. 

"Y-Yeah, I'd love it." He said and Harry saw his eyes unfogging and meeting his. Both of them smiled cuddled further into each others arms before going down and watching a movie marathon.

And if it turned into one...two...three rounds of sex, no one had to know.

_


End file.
